


A Soul for A Soul

by Madam_Marie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Chill, Engagement, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter and Tony are engaged, Peter is thanos's adoptive son, Peters 19 so he's legal, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), gamora death scene rewrite, throwing people off cliffs, time to cry about infinity war part two million
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Marie/pseuds/Madam_Marie
Summary: Peter Parker is Thanos's adopted son. The two head to Vormir to retrieve the Soul Stone. How much is Thanos willing to sacrifice for his cause?#BITCHEVERYTHINGBasically this is a rewrite of Gamora's death but instead of Gamora it's Peter ParkerWow im so original <3





	A Soul for A Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just rewatched Infinity War and I found Gamora's death strangely beautiful and I liked how dramatic it was so this is basically a re write of her death but instead its Peter Parker as Thanos's adopted son. I was like the scene was beautiful and so is tom holland so yeet now this exists
> 
> if y'all want ill write chap 2 of Tony finding Peter dead but that's up to y'all <33

Peter knew the vital information he held would inevitably be spilled, with or without blood. The debilitating guilt that gradually built up in his chest suggested a bloodbath. 

Even as such dreadful emotions crept into each nerve in his body, the boy could not deny the marvelous landscape ahead of him. Vormir, although desolate, was a planet of true natural beauty. From the pastel tinted clouds to the shimmering veil the snow casted over the endless sea of mountains, there was nothing about its appearance that was even slightly unappealing. 

That was excluding the ruthless monster that the Avenger found himself trailing. Thanos, was his name. Once a mere mortal, now approaching the status of a God. He already had two infinity stones, harnessing more power than the universe has ever known. 

Still, an everlasting shame burned in the human, due to the undeniable fact that he, Peter Parker, was the son of Thanos. Stepson, technically, as their relationship was not formed by blood, but more of a kidnapping. 

“The stone had better be up there,” Thanos cautioned, an ominous tone wrapping each word.

The human allowed his eyes to drift up to the gorgeous sky above them, gradient with a variety of shades. The moon casted a warmly tinted glow upon this world, strangely comforting in such a dire situation. 

Peter proceeded to take a deep breath, any glimmer of hope still living inside of him sparked by the towering mountain before him. The light’s angle created a dark hue upon the snow covered landform, perhaps an omen to the young man’s fate. 

Even so, he would not fear death. His mistake, his weakness would cause half the universe to pay a price. It was his destiny to prevent this. 

His “father” was likely aware of his mindset, closing his statement with a rather taunting notion.  
“For your sister’s sake.”

A knot tightened in the boy’s stomach. Such a painful twisting it was, caused by the thought of Nebulas accursed fate. Forever frozen in place, her mechanical pieces disorganized and sprawled out in ways that shouldn’t even be possible. 

Peter loved his sister, a flaw with a great price. The girls screams of agony were enough to break her brother, the salt in his tears synonymous to that in his heart. The words slipped out of his mouth, bitter and dooming. “Vormir!” 

Now was the time of judgement. A man’s payment for his eternal sin. The sand beneath his feet seemed to represent the end as his pushed forward in the snowy abyss. Each snowflake was unique, special and beautiful just like so many things Peter had seen in his short life.

The crunch of his weight crushing them was a reminder of what is to happen to him. The time passed slowly but faster than ever before as he ascended up the mountain with his fate. 

Of all things in existence, who knew an echoing voice would mark the beginning of Peter Parker’s demise. 

It rang out with calamity, welcoming two beings. “Welcome, Thanos, son of Alars. Peter, son of Thanos” 

A shadowy and smokey figure emerged from the formation of rock, it’s presence calming and terrifying. 

“You know us?” Thanos questioned, his deep voice displaying his curiosity. 

“It is my curse to know all who journey here,” the now, clearly male voice responded as his shroud of smoke began to shape into a figure. 

“Where is the Soul Stone?” The muscular father demanded. 

Peter noticed the being was unphased by his demands, offering a simple, yet alarming answer.  
“You should know…” it cautioned. “It extracts a terrible price.” 

The human couldn’t pinpoint where his growing fear stemmed from: the fact the price is unknown, or the fact his father will certainly pay it.

Thanos took a heavy step forward, the snowflakes crunching under his weight. “I am prepared,” he assured the man. 

“We all think that at first.” 

The man proceeded to emerge from his dark shroud, stepping forward to face the newcomers. He was not human, the boy observed. His skin a deep red, blotched with mahogany patches. His features sharp, yet his nose more upturned and less defined than a humans. 

“We are all wrong,” he declares, a final warning to the purple skinned man. 

He proceeded to lead to two men further up the mountain, which gave an aerial view of the land below. “Beautiful,” Peter thought to himself, his chocolate brown orbs reflecting the rainbow colors of the white light befalling the area. 

“How is it you know this place so well?” Thanos questioned the wise man as the three ventured past large stone pillars, intricate in design and quite a fitting place for an Infinity Stone to lie. 

“A lifetime ago, I, too sought the stones,” the leader reminisced. “I even held one in my hand.” 

The last statement drew feelings of pity from the human, as this man was in an ignorant bliss. Little did he know, a man following right behind him held three of the stones in his clutches, and this stranger was still awed by holding one. 

“But it cast me out, banished me here.”

The pity became deeper rooted in the boy’s heart. 

“Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess.” 

The storyteller’s pace gradually slowed to a halt, signaling they had reached their destination. A cliff, it was. A notably beautiful one too, offering a view of neverending color and puffy clouds, painted against the silhouettes of other mountains. 

“What you seek lies in front of you,” the banished man informed them, his glance falling on the cliff. 

A moment of hesitation left the howling of the wind the only noise. 

“As does what you fear.” 

The pace of the snowy gusts had picked up, boding the disaster to come. 

Peter looked down the ravine, seeing nothing but stone and snow at the bottom. There was no Infinity Stone in sight. 

“What’s this?” he wondered out loud. 

“The price,” Red Skull answered, noticing the lack of understanding from Thanos and his son. 

“Soul holds the special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom,” he explained. 

The sky was growing darker with each passing second, much like the tone of voice. 

“Tell me what it needs,” the newcomer requested, his eyes glaring down the abyss full of suspicion and curiosity. 

“To ensure that whoever possesses it understands its power….” the native began, causing the two others to glance at him.

“The stone demands a sacrifice.”

Peter felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion, looking down the cliff in wonderment. 

“Of what?” his father asked, stepping towards the alluring edge of the ground. 

“In order to take the stone...you must lose which you love.” 

Thanos turned his head in disbelief and shock, looking to Red Skull for some sort of explanation. 

“A soul for for a soul.”

The boy was unable to suppress the laugh that bubbled from his throat. His pale lips forming a smile as chilly white particles landed gracefully in his silky brown hair. Relief, mockery and joy stirred inside of him, as he continued to laugh at his wretched father’s judgement. 

“All my life, I dreamed of a day..” he managed between his giggles. “A moment, when you got what you deserved. And I was always disappointed” Peter’s cheeks hurt so much from smiling. A joyous day this had become, an ultimate display of Karmas strength. 

Though his father’s back was towards all he could see, it was as if he could hear the disgust, and scrunching on the other man’s face. 

The human circled around Thanos, the gleeful expression never leaving his face.  
“But now…” He allowed his smile to fall, a sign of his mourning. 

“You kill and torture…” 

Peter found himself inching towards the monster that claimed to be his “father.”

For the first time in Thanos’s presence, the boy found his head lifted high, staring at the taller being, his coffee brown eyes gleaming with confusion, disgust and shame. 

“And you call it mercy,” he reproached. 

Even so, there was no longer any need to fret This was the ultimate judgement. The universe bringing justice to the victims of this man’s brutal raids, cursing him forever more. Peter would never miss the chance to rub it in either, just a small price to pay for the heartache he caused. 

“The universe has judged you.” The human failed to suppress the smirk spreading across his face. It was a truly glorious sight- watching a murderer suffer their retribution. He stepped forward, his gaze shifting into a glare. 

The sight of this boy, young and brave, standing above a hopeless and desolate world of beauty was quite a sight to see. The moon’s light reflecting off him like a beacon of hope, the snow blowing through his hair like faithful subjects to his kingdom. 

“You asked it for a prize and it told you no.” 

It would be lie if the teen claimed he felt no joy witnessing the quivering of Thanos’s shoulders, as he stared into a trench of loss and denial. 

“You failed,” he continued. “And do you wanna know why?”

He took a deep breath, breathing in snowflakes and fresh air. “Because you love nothing, no one,” the son declared, his soulful eyes expressing his pity for a cruel and compassionless man. 

This elicited a reaction from the purple skinned man. His broad shoulders rose and fell as he exhaled. A slow and steady movement it was as he turned towards his adopted son. The pained expression on his face almost looked helpless but Peter knew better than to be fooled. 

“No,” the man lamented, causing his son to cock an eyebrow. The statement was sealed as a salty tear trailed down his large face, leaving a streak behind. 

“Really? Tears?” The human asked, obviously unaffected by this likely fake display. It was quite pitiful.

“They’re not for him,” Red Skull cut in, a low and monotone voice.

The brunette turned to look at the bystander, the charming smile dropping from his face. 

And just like that, he fell off his pedestal, aware of his father’s intentions. Surely a monster loves no body, especially not him. His stomach twisted again, but the boy would not give up just yet.  
Surely Thanos had to face his judgement….

A heavy footstep broke Peter’s thoughts. Thanos had never looked so threatening in all the time he knew him. He seemed to be one hundred feet tall, the clouds in the sky plagued by a dark hue. Every step was a silent threat. 

“No,” the boy gasped, shaking his head no. “This isn’t love!” He looked his father right in the eyes and puffed his chest. He knew he was right! He had to be right! 

The look in his father’s eyes was one he had never seen before. It lacked malice, perhaps that’s what made it so strange. Behind those green eyes was an emotion that no one would ever believe this beast had- sorrow. The tears continued to roll down his cheeks, the water catching the moonlight as they proceeded to fall. 

“I ignored my destiny once,” his raspy voice whispered. “I cannot do that again.” His soft gaze down drifted to his adorable little boy. His son. The pain was only enchanced by those puppy dog eyes starting up at him in confusion and fear. “Even for you,” he confessed. 

Peter glared at the ground, the snow gleaming beneath him. A choice had to be made. Gradually his gaze lifted until he was looking up at his father. The white sparkles fell around them, contrasting the grey puffs above the cliff.

In a swift movement, the boy lifted his arm, prepared to shoot a web that would carry him away from this doom and prevent Thanos from completeing his goal. 

His heart sank as he felt nothing launch from his web shooter. His brown eyes looked down to see it was not the familiar sticky substance coming from his hand, but rather twinkling bubbles.  
Before he knew it, his suit from Tony, a dark black color, complimented with red and yellow was no longer covering his hand. The pale skin was now revealed, bubbles floating in the wake of the suit’s transformation. 

Peter’s eyes followed the trail as the black material that had once been hugging his muscular body began floating away in clear spheres. He was unable to stop the pathetic whimper that escape his throat. 

The sleeve of his blue flannel became visible, the rest of the article following suit, revealing the grey shirt beneath the flannel and the black jeans he had on earlier that day. His eyes were open as wide as the human eye could open, his brows furrowing once again. Thanos had just taken away his only hope by merely wishing it. 

The Spider Suit gone, the low temperature became more obvious, a shiver shooting through his spine. 

He had no weapon, no protection. Just the flakes of ice blowing around him. The emotions he tried so hard to conceal suddenly flooded through him, rivers of tears welled up in his big brown eyes and slid down his pale cheeks. 

The moon continued rotating around Vormir, when one of its lustrious streaks of light reflected against something- casting a shimmering streak upon the ground. 

Peter’s heart stopped. He knew what was causing the reflecting… it was his engagement ring- from Tony. Suddenly, he had to live! At that moment, a childish selfishness consumed him. He didn’t care about preventing his father from getting the Soul Stone. He wanted to live!

Tears continued to stream down his cheeks. There was no way his father could do it! Thanos was strong because of the Infinity Stones he had- not the will of his heart. There was no way!

The silence was broken by the other man, a broken string of words, thickly layered in guilt. “I’m sorry, Little One.”

It was then that Peter felt a vice grip squeeze his arm, unyielding and powerful. He flinched naturally before being competely overcome by panic. 

Thanos marched towards the cliff, pulling him like a rag doll. “No!” The Avenger wailed, desperately trying to jerk his harm away. His sneakers pathetically dragged through the snow, leaving two streaks. “Please no!” He cried, punching the large purple hand grabbing his arm in a repeated motion. His efforts were futile as his body jerked, brown hair flipping and growing unkempt. The boy was truly trembling as he was roughly dragged closer and closer to the edge. 

The calming snow had now become more like a blizzard, shaking wildly as Peter struggled to free his arm. 

His father pushed forward, each step growing more painful until he blinked, releasing two congruent rivers of tears down both rough cheeks. 

With a swift motion he lifted his petite son by the arm, tossing his weakened body into an endless abyss. 

Peter felt himself lurch forward, the ground collapsing beneath his feet. 

“NO!” he hollered as his demise began. No webs to swing from, no suit to absorb the damage. As his limbs sliced through the chilled air, he was simply a nineteen year old boy falling down a cliff. 

In his last futile effort he found his hand reaching up, calling for his “father” to save him from certain disaster. 

As he descended further, his body flipped and turned, completely at the mercy of gravity, his tears falling with him. Why now? Why does love have to make us weak? 

His pale hand gripped onto nothingness, the reflection from his ring the only light guiding him into the darkness below. 

The light caught his eye, even in peril, reminding him of the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. 

“I’m so sorry, Tony,” he whispered under his breath. The image of his love flashing in his mind before total darkness befell him. 

Above the abyss, Thanos stood, mourning the one he loved most. His precious son. 

His eyes dared to drift towards the bottom of the ravine, only to see the remains of the sweet and compassionate Peter Parker.

There he lay, sprawled on the bottom, cocoa brown hair a mess and gently blowing in the wind. White particles of snow became entangled in each strand. The red streaks leaking from his head continued to grow, creating a puddle of blood. Perhaps the most haunting sight were his eyes. Closed indeed, long black lashes visible against pale skin, but never to open again. What an agonizing trade made on this day: Peter Parker’s soul for the Soul Stone.


End file.
